Episode 1373 (13th March 1974)
Plot Gertie Robson makes herself popular in the Rovers as she chats to the customers and staff. Deirdre enjoys the way Ray and Billy battle for her affections. Maggie tells Bet how hard she's finding Betty's presence at the Corner Shop. Vera and Mr Rogers takes Annie's reference at its face value and decide they want the Ogdens for Community Centre caretakers. The appalled Bishops and Alf count on Gertie being able to change their minds. Bet tries to get Betty to return to the Rovers for Maggie's sake, saying she's needed at the pub, but Betty is enjoying working at the shop. The committee are swung to Gertie's favour because she needs the accommodation with her Sankey Street home due to be demolished. Ray and Hilda argue over Stan's lax window cleaning. Maggie can't bring herself to ask Betty to leave. Emily worries how Gertie will cope with Albert. Ernie tells her he's found a suitable text for the play-reading for RADA that night. She's annoyed there's been no consultation. Betty assures Maggie she'll be gone as soon as Cyril's estate is sorted. Stan thanks an amused Annie for the reference. Billy and Ray agree to join Deirdre at the play-reading. Cyril's executor, Sgt Bert Daniels, works out Betty's money: £14 a week for six months, then £10.89 with the state pension included. His policies come to just £859. She does have the house, mortgage-free, but Bert tells her it'll be a waste of money if she moves from there. Hilda tries to get Emily to tell her if they're successful and is told she'll be getting a letter in a couple of days. Hilda takes that as confirmation they've got the job and hands in her notice at the Rovers. Waiting for the play-reading to start, Emily overhears Ray talking about the chosen text, Sand, as he reads it and finds out that it is almost pornographic. Cast Regular cast *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Deirdre Hunt - Anne Kirkbride *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Mrs. Hopkins - Kathy Staff Guest cast *Sergeant Daniels - Bernard Gallagher *Mrs. Gertie Robson - Connie Merigold *Mr. Rodgers - John Dawson Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop - Back room *Community Centre - Small hall and corridor Notes *Last appearance of Vera Hopkins until 8th July 1974. *The Grape Street set scene was recorded on 16mm film while the end credits ran over a generic OB shot of the same set at night. *''TV Times'' synopsis: How much has Cyril bequeathed to Betty? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,750,000 homes (9th place). Category:1974 episodes